totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...lecz zrządzenie losu mówi inaczej
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 8 Jones: Poprzednio w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki w sumie nic ciekawego się nie działo. Jedyne co było ważne, to chyba randka Mereditha z Sabiną, którzy skradli wiele czasu antenowego. Amy, tak jak reszta jej drużyny złamała wszelkie normy prawne, więc za karę Izzy dostała się w ręce Skrzydlatych Potworów. Muszę przyznać, ta ruda laska miała bardzo porażające wejście. Widziałem chyba serca w oczach Lightninga. Ciekawe... Myśli. Jones: Co zajdzie między uczestnikami w następnym odcinku? Będą może jakieś ckliwe miłości albo nowe konflikty? Kto drugi opuści wyspę Odkupienia NA SERIO? Tego się dowiecie w tym odcinku... w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! Lekko się skrzywił. Jones: Zwaliłem z tym sprawę. Próbuje sięgnąć po coś do kieszeni. Jones: I gdzie zostawiłem ten telefon? Idzie w stronę karczmy. Jones wbija do karczmy. Tam widzi tylko śpiącą Sabinę. Jones: Hej, nie widziałaś może Mereditha? Sabina: Sorki, nie kochany. On wyszedł w prawą stronę. Jones idzie. Jones: Dzięki. Potem jednak przypomniał sobie, że czegoś zapomniał. Jones: Nie widziałaś może takiego telefonu z zielonym etui? Sabina: Hehe. To zabawne, też taki mam ;D Przez przypadek jej łóżko się zarywa. Sabina: Cholera O_O Jones: Spoko. To nie twoja wina O_O Ma wybałuszone oczy. Szuka swojej zguby. Jones: Naprawdę nie widziałaś, gdzie go mogłem położyć? Sabina: Hej, ja tu dopiero przyszłam na noc. Nie wiedziałam nawet, że tu wchodzisz. Jones: OK. A Meredith? Sabina: Mówiłam, skręcił w prawo i potem poszłam spać. Nie zdążyłam obejrzeć swojego ulubionego serialu. Jones: Jakiego? Sabina: The Good & Bad Day. Jones: Znam to! :D To mój ulubiony serial, jak byłem młodszy. Sabina: Ohohohoho, to oglądasz od 3. sezonu? Pierwsze dwa były przecież najlepsze! Przecież wtedy Jannick był z Rebeccą! O Boże, oni byli tacy słodcy! <3 Jones: Aż się rzygało tą słodyczą. Sabina: Ugh ;-; Jones idzie. Jones: To pa. Ja lecę poszukać mojego telefonu. (PZ – Sabina): Czuję się zawiedziona po tym, co mi powiedział. Jak można powiedzieć, że się rzyga na widok Rebennick (Jannick + Rebecca)? (PZ – Jones): Nie wiem, wymyśliłem to sobie (please) Jones znajduje Mereditha. Jones: Co ty robisz z moim telefonem? Meredith: Muzyki słucham. Na moim się nie da ._. Jones: Możesz mi go oddać? Meredith: Ok, a sprawisz, że muzyka mi będzie chodziła na telefonie? Jones: Muzyka ma chodzić?... Meredith: Nie, stać ma. xD Wzdycha. (PZ – Meredith): Logiczne, że próbuję znaleźć jakąś lokalizację, gdzie mogę go wysłać... do końca tego programu. Nie chcę być zły, ale to moja wyspa. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że na początku jakieś dzieciaki w moim wieku tu przyjdą. Nudzę się, dlatego to robię. Jones odbiera swój telefon. Jones: Dzięki, że mi go popilnowałeś. Poklepał go po ramieniu, ten przewrócił oczami. (PZ – Meredith): Ciekawe czy będzie mnie traktował jak Chris Szefa. Jeśli tak będzie, to on już może nie liczyć na dalsze prowadzenie. Ja chcę spokój. W sumie, długo mi i tacie to zajęło, aby zrobić z Pahkitew mechaniczną wyspę; pierwotnie miała być przeznaczona dla obozów pracy. I nie, nie koncentracyjnych. Po prostu wszędzie warsztaty, porady od uczonych i tak dalej... a ludzie mogliby się wreszcie uczyć, zamiast zajmować się posranymi Instagrami i Messengerami... (PZ – Jones): Liczę, że mi nic z moim cudeńkiem nie zrobił. Wpisuje miejsce, w którym szuka zawodników. Po chwili na cały obóz słychać muzykę Die Antwoord. Wszyscy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Każdy z wrzaskiem ucieka, jedynie Lightning jest zadowolony, ale biegnie razem ze swoją drużyną. Sabina: NIECH KTOŚ WYŁĄCZY TĘ PRZEKLĘTĄ MUZYKĘ!!! Muzyka się nie ścisza. Sabina: MEREDITH! Chłopak podchodzi do niej. Sabina: CO... TO... MA... ZNACZYĆ? Obiecałeś, że tego gówna nie będzie na naszej randce!!! -_- Zaczynam się denerwować. Chłopak był lekko przejęty. Meredith: Ale to nie ja! Wiesz, że na moim telefonie nawet nie można słuchać muzyki? Sabina: To znaczy, że zacofany jesteś ;u; Meredith: A ty marudząca. Na swoich słuchawkach jak puścisz ten przesłodzony j-pop, to nie będziesz słuchała tego co oni. Mi akruat ta muzyka się podoba. Sabina: TO NAJWIĘKSZE ŚCIERWO ZARAZ PO TRI POLOSKI! Ktoś dzwoni do Mereditha. Po chwili słychać... właśnie ten przebój. Sabinie włącza się bulwers. (PZ – Sabina): Przyjście tu to najgorszy pomysł ever. Sabina wzięła telefon chłopaka i rzuciła nim w Jonesa. Sabina: Nie będę tego słuchała tego ścierwa!!! Telefon chłopaka się rozwalił. (PZ – Meredith): O nie >:( Jeszcze dzień i dostałbym lepszy! ZAJEBIŚCIE! Meredith i Sabina zaczynają się awanturować. Meredith: Wiesz, ile mnie ten telefon kosztował?! Sabina: 20 zł, bo na inne gówno cię nie było stać? >_>. A właśnie, na dzwonek trzeba było sobie ustawić Despacito czy coś tam jeszcze. Meredith: ZAMKNIJ RYJ. Jones wrócił po załatwieniu spraw. Jones: Witajcie! Gotowi na ekstremalne wyzwanie? Amy: Znoszenie ciebie już jest ekstremalnym zadaniem. Jones: Ktoś poza tą ignorantką się wypowie? Anna Maria: Tak kochanie :’) Jones: Lepiej… Patrzy się po uczestnikach. Jones: Gdzie jest Max? Lightning: Drużynie Light… to znaczy Duncana ten krasnal nam nie jest potrzebny. Sadie, Staci: Ostatnio Max był na ceremonii. Anna Maria: Dawaj skarbuś wyzwanie. Nie żałuję sobie dzisiejszej wygranej z tymi frajerami ;* Staci: Chyba pierdolisz, niunia. My to wygramy. Amy: Po twojej wadze ja chyba wiem, co byś mogła wygrać. Staci: Nie pozwalaj sobie, Amy! >:( Anna Maria: Bo co? Zabronisz? Sadie pyta się coś Staci. Sadie: Czemu się kłócimy? Staci: Bo mnie ta lafirynda z tapetą nazwała frajerką. Amy: A ta gruba szmata twierdzi, że ją popierdoliło. Logiczne, że wygra najlepszy -.- Leshawna: Na tę chwilę Amy z Anną Marią dostają ode mnie ochrzan za wyzywanie ludzi. Amy: Grubaśnica również dostanie, ale WPIERDOL PODCZAS WYZWANIA. Staci: No to dawaj, agresywna, apodyktyczna, arogancka i myśląca o własnym śmierdzącym dupsku debilko! Amy: O NIE NIE NIE NIE, NIEEEEEEEEEE. TAK SIĘ BAWIĆ NIE BĘDZIEMY. Próbuje się rzucić na Staci, drużyna ją powstrzymuje. Leshawna: Uspokój się :/ (PZ – Leshawna): Sama miałam takie napady agresji, ale nigdy nie zaczynałam. Mogę pochwalić Amy za to, że obroniła Annę Marię. (PZ – Anna Maria): Do mnie się nie mówi „Chyba cię popierdoliło”. Jeszcze raz coś takiego powie i już po niej :) Zrobię to samo co z Jo w przypadku połączenia drużyn. Mogę fałszować głosy na okrągło >:) Jones: Dzisiejsze wasze wyzwanie to najzwyklejsze pojedynki w pięciu kategoriach. Mają określoną tematykę. Poznacie ją, jak... dobiorę was w pary. Nie jest to każdy na każdego, ale zawsze biorą udział dwie osoby. Zapalają się światła. Jones: W piewszej rundzie udział wezmą Geoff i Leshawna... w konkursie na krojenie ananasów! Leshawna: Czy ty żartujesz? Jones: Waszymi przeciwnikami będą Izzy i Sadie. Izzy: Cudownie! ;u; Będzie na ostro <3 Jones: Z ananasów macie zrobić jakąś potrawę. Anna Maria i Cameron... dla was mini-partyjka w golfa. Anna Maria: Golfy to są tylko ciuchy przecież. Cameron: Zapowiada się niezła konkurencja :/ Jones: Duncan i Staci zmierzą się przeciwko wam. Teraz Amy i Anna Maria. Weźmiecie udział w seansie filmowym. Kto z niego wyjdzie z krzykiem – odpada. Przeciwko wam zmierzą się Lightning i Harold'. (PZ – Harold'): Boję się horrorów. Jeśli Maxa nie będzie, wyrzucimy go z gry. Bo wątpię, aby ktoś to schrzanił bardziej. Jones: Geoff i Cameron kontra Sadie i Staci. Co powiecie na wyścig sanek? Sadie: Ale nie ma śniegu! Jones: Na jednej strefie jest. I teraz POJEDYNEK W KOSZYKÓWKĘ. Patrzy na Amy. Jones: Nie będę aż takim chamem. Oni dostali Izzy... zmierzą się Leshawna i Amy kontra Duncan i Lightning. Leshawna: Zapowiada się ostra jazda. Jones: Pewnie. A ciekawe co u Scarlett... Scarlett zajmuje się przegranymi zawodnikami – Bridgette i Jo. Scarlett: Dobra, pora na wasze wyzwanie. Wystarczy jak najdłużej utrzymać się na tej desce. Spokojnie, będziemy w was rzucać, aby wam ułatwić to zejście. Jo: Chyba sobie żartujesz. Scarlett rzuca w nią pierwszym telefonem. Scarlett: Chyba nie. Dawaj Bridgette, na dechę. (PZ – Jo): Ja wiem, że ta psycholka próbuje się mnie pozbyć. Sama mam na każdego frajera sposób. Udowodnię, że pożałują tego, że mnie przegłosowali. Amy i Anno Szmato, jesteście pierwsze w kolejce do wyeliminowania >:). Najpierw jednak ta druga, która podmieniła głosy ;-; Dziewczyny ustawiły się, a Scarlett i Topher rzucali w nie. Bridgette była nieco omaniona po tym, jak spadła z dachu. Bridgette: Czy to jest maraton w Toronto? Jo: Tak kretynko. Scarlett rzuca w nią myszką. Jo: TYLKO NA TYLE CIĘ STAĆ? Scarlett pokazuje kciuk w dół i zaczyna szykować różne rzeczy. Topher cały czas rzuca w Bridgette, a Scarlett w Jo. O dziwo Manson gdzieś zniknęła. Też widać, że była pochłonięta poszukiwaniem jakiejś rzeczy. Scarlett rzucała wszystkim, co popadnie – chusteczkami, kijami, zdjęciami z Justinem Bieberem – czymkolwiek, by wreszcie trafić. Jednak przesadziła i rzuciła w Jo – piłą łańcuchową. Topher wziął działko do mew, te umyślnie unikały Bridgette. (PZ – Scarlett): Majstrowałam specjalnie :) Bridgette musi zostać! ;) Scarlett i Topher nadal próbowali bezskutecznie kogoś zestrzelić. Ktoś jednak musiał zepsuć im przyjemność z rzucania w ludzi. Była to Manson, która rozwaliła deskę surfingową Bridgette za pomocą... tasaka, mianowicie chciała rzucić w dziewczynę, ta przerażona wskoczyła do wody i... przegrała wyzwanie. Bridgette: Ale czemu ty we mnie rzucasz tasakami? -.- Jo: We mnie ta ruda cwelówa rzuciła piłą łańcuchową. Scarlett: Ciesz się, że tu jesteś! ;__; Podchodzi do Bridgette. Scarlett: Niestety, twoja rola w tej grze się kończy i musisz odpaść. Bridgette: Ale ja przecież już odpadłam. Kajuta zabiera Bridgette. Scarlett: Pozbyłaś się już Rodneya i Bridgette, ciekawe kto następny. Jo: Nieważne kto. Ważne, że ja tu zostanę ;u; Jones: Waszym zadaniem jest zrobienie coś z tych ananasów. Może to być sałatka… COKOLWIEK… Izzy: Mogę sama? Sadie: Rób jak uważasz. Leshawna: Jestem uczulona na ananasy. Musimy koniecznie to? Jones: To dobrze. Możecie robić z bananów. Izzy: Fuu… banany… xD Jones: 10 minut i let’s go. Każdy coś przygotowuje. Jones: Co robicie? Leshawna: Co robimy? A co ja ci zrobię z banana? Jones: Sałatki nigdy nie jadłaś? Leshawna: Sałatka bananowa? Geoff: Przydałoby się więcej produktów. Jones: Przecież macie do dyspozycji. Nie widzicie? Przewracają oczyma. Izzy: Izzy wpadła na wielki plan! Zadowolona kończy swoją potrawę wraz z Sadie. Izzy: Zaprezentujesz ;) Sadie: Ale ja nie wiem czy potrafię. Jones: Dziesięć sekund! Radzę dokładać ostatnią część. Leshawna: Ile nam się udało? Geoff: Malutko ._. Dziesięć sekund minęło. Każdy miał jakąś potrawę. Jones: Zaczniemy od Izzy i Sadie. Co zrobiłyście z ananasa? Izzy szepcze Sadie na ucho. Sadie: Nie potrafię tego powiedzieć. To okropne. Izzy wzdycha. Izzy: Dobra. To z ananasa zrobiłyśmy… kutasa! :D Jones: To nieźle. Wziął to do buzi i nagle… ech, czemu to takie kontrowersyjne. Z ananasa pojawił się biały płyn. Jones: Co to? Izzy: Bita śmietanka <3 Jones: Ekstra… Podchodzi do następnego zespołu. Jones: Co wy przygotowaliście? Geoff: Emmm Leshawna: Banan z polewą malinową. Jones: Ooo, to ja nie jem. Jestem uczulony na maliny. Leshawna: Gościu! Widziałam, jak je wpierdzielałeś, aż ci się uszy trzęsły! Jones: To jest za słodkie. Z tą bitą śmietaną u Izzy też przesada. Chyba… Sadie przyniosła mu sałatkę. Sadie: Sorry za tyle makaronu. Izzy: Aaa, to dlatego mi zniknęły ananasy do jąder. Geoff: Jesteś ohydna… Jones: Hmmm… Próbuje makaron z szynką i ananasem. Smakuje mu. Jones: Sadie mi zaimponowała. 1-0 dla Skrzydlatych Potworów! Anna Maria, Cameron, Duncan i Staci mierzą się w golfie. Jones: Zacznie drużyna Bandziorów, ponieważ przegrała poprzednią rundę. Duncan: Uuu, tak! Jones: Anna Maria, ustaw się. Anna Maria: Miejmy to już za sobą. Nie trafiła za pierwszym uderzeniem. Piłka zatrzymała się blisko młynka. Jones: Gramy do 5 uderzeń. Masz jeszcze 4. Anna Maria: Ok Pokonała młynek, zabrakło trochę metrów do dołka. Jones: Drugie uderzenie wykorzystane. Anna Maria trafia do dołka za trzecim razem. Jones: Za każde wykorzystane uderzenie traci się punkt. Masz trzy punkty. Kolej Duncana. Duncan zakasał rękawy i uderzył. Trafia za pierwszym razem. Rozdziera swoją bluzkę, ukazując muskularne ciało. Anna Maria jest zachwycona. Każdy też zauważył, że bad boy saggował. (PZ - Anna Maria): Z tego co wiem, on chodził z tą debilką Courtney i potem z Gwen. Dobrze, że z nimi zerwał. Mogłabym mu pokazać, że w wyrku nie nudziłby się ze mną <3 Anna Maria próbuje podejść do Duncana. Jones: Pięć punktów, byku. Teraz kolej Camerona. Ten celował w przeciwną stronę. Jones: Jeden strzał zmarnowany. Minęły trzy minuty. Jones: Zmarnowałeś pięć strzałów do tak prostego dołka! Mamy 3-5 dla Potworów. Staci, jak tam u ciebie? Staci: Mogę spróbować. (PZ - Staci): Nigdy nie grałam w golfa, ale drużyny chyba też nie zawiodę. Strzela pierwszy raz. Jest tylko blisko młynka. Jones: Sytuacja podobna co do Anny Marii. Spróbuj trafić. Staci próbuje, ale strzela w inny tor. Jones: Wracaj stamtąd. ;-; Staci wraca na tor. Jones: Zostały ci dwa punkty. Trafisz? Staci ostatecznie trafia do dołka. Jones: Woah, masz dwa punkty. :) Mamy 3-7 dla Potworów. Zostaje wam ostatni dołek. Potwory, wystarczy zdobyć taką samą bądź większą ilość punktów i wygrywacie. Zaczniemy od Camerona. Anna Maria, Duncan i Staci siadają. Do pokonania ma “małe wzgórze”. Anna Maria: Dasz sobie radę! Nie chcesz chyba, żebyśmy przegrali? Odgarnia włosy w tył i zbliża się do Duncana. Staci: Nie wyrażam zgody. Duncan: Spoko. Nic nie zrobi xD Staci: JASNE XD Duncan: Żebyś wiedziała. Rozmawia z nią. Cameron: Co ty…? Zmarnował wszystkie strzały. Piłka ani razu nie wpadła. Jones: Dobrze, 3-7. Staci, wystarczy abyś dała radę z tym. Staci: Jakoś spróbuję. Staci pokonała górkę. Jones: Drugi strzał! Staci wrzuca do dołka. Jones: Mamy 3-11. Co za tym idzie, Anna Maria nawet nie musi próbować, bo Skrzydlate Potwory wygrywają drugą konkurencję ;) Anna Maria: Świetnie -.- Dziękuję, Cameron. Cameron: A co miałem zrobić? Duncan podszedł do niego. Duncan: Wygrać dla nas, balonowy frajerze. Popchnął go, ten przez przypadek złapał się za jego spodnie i podarł je. Duncan stał w samych białych bokserkach, Staci spuściła głowę w dół i czuła obrzydzenie, Anna Maria prawie padła jak zauroczona. (PZ - Staci): Czy ja występuje w jakimś porno? o.o Na następną rundę szykują się Anna Maria, Amy, Lightning i Harold'. Amy: Ciekawe, jaki świetny film nam puszczą! <3 Anna Maria: Pewnie same horrory. Nie cierpię tych obrzydliwych mord. Są przereklamowane ;-; Jones: Gotowi na wyzwanie? Anna Maria: Zależy jakie ;-; Jones: Ja chyba mówiłem jakie. Puszcza im film. Na początku jednak... jest to teledysk do pewnej piosenki. Amy: OMG <3 Jones: Aha, zadanie jest takie. Opuszczasz – odpadasz. Amy: NIGDY TEGO NIE OPUSZCZĘ <3 Lightning: Co to jest? W trakcie minuty Amy i Anna Maria nuciły to sobie bez przerwy, Harold' był zdekoncentrowany. Harold': Ona nie umie śpiewać! Amy jest zaskoczona. (PZ – Amy): Jak można powiedzieć o Marinie Diamandis, że nie potrafi śpiewać? O_________O Amy jest lekko wkurzona, ale nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Dochodzimy do największych basów, lekkiego powtórzenia i... PRIMADONNA GIRL, YEAH. Lightning wyszedł spanikowany. Lightning: Sha-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Piosenka się skończyła, #AmyMaria są zadowolone. Harold': Dajcie coś ciekawszego... Rozpoczynają się Złe Mamuśki 2. Harold' jest zdenerwowany, Amy i Anna Maria piszczą. Anna Maria: OMG, KOMEDIA ROKU! <3 Amy: NIECH MI POZWOLĄ TO OBEJRZEĆ! <3 Jones: Ok... xd Harold' wyszedł. Nikt się nie spostrzegł. Jones: I mamy 2-1, wciąż z przewagą dla Potworów. Oglądajcie sobie Xd Amy i Anna Maria położyły się na leżakach. Anna Maria: I jego mogę nazwać super prowadzącym B) Przybiły piątkę. Amy: Ja to chyba tylko do któregoś tam wyzwania, potem gram z Leshawną. Anna Maria: Powodzenia. Jeśli się okaże, że oni wygrają następną rundę, to przegraliśmy. Amy: A co? Anna Maria: Cameron nas położył ;-;. Amy: Ekstra... wolałam głosować na Geoffa -.- Anna Maria: Dziś nic nie zrobił złego. Jeszcze. Konkurencja czwarta. Geoff: Powodzenia, ziomalki! Staci: Nawzajem :) Sadie: Więc wygrałaś razem z Duncanem? Staci: Nom. A ty z Izzy? Sadie: Nam też się udało. Przybiły piątkę. Cameron: Oj... Okazało się, że śnieg stopniał. Jones był podirytowany. Słyszeli kichanie Sabiny i raban. Jones: Ignorujcie to. Mam dla was wyzwanie zastępcze. Przygotował dwie deski, takie jak z 13 odcinka WTP. Jones: Pokonacie krótki dystans. Która para zrobi to szybciej, wygra. No chyba, że macie inny pomysł na wyzwanie. Geoff zauważył Camerona. Geoff: Co ty na to, abym ciebie prowadził? Cameron: Byłoby fajnie. Geoff: W sensie ja na skuterze. Sadie: Która z nas wsiada na ten skuter? Staci wzruszyła ramionami. Każda z nich miała... brzuszek... i te sprawy. Staci: Nie wiem. Coś mi dzisiaj słabo trochę. Możesz ty sterować? Sadie pomyślała chwilę. Widać po niej, że nie miała pojęcia, jak sterować tą łódką, ale nie chciałaby zaprzepaścić zwycięstwa dla swojej drużyny. W końcu jednak wsiadła do niej. Sadie: Wskakuj. Staci i Cameron znaleźli się na deskach. Czekali tylko na sygnał prowadzącego. Ten wyjął dwie chorągiewki Polski i machnął nimi. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, żadna z tych osób jeszcze nie zaczęła się ścigać. Ten przewraca oczami, odkłada flagi na pniu wyciętego drzewa i bierze dwie żółte. Po chwili wymachując nimi, każdy ruszył. Drużyna Chłopaków od Sznyclowych Bandziorów stopniowo objęła prowadzenie, dziewczyny były lekko z tyłu, ale mimo swojej „tuszy”, mogły dogonić spokojnie chłopaków. O dziwo, trasa nie była jakoś specjalnie najeżona pułapkami, jednak trzeba być „niewiarygodnie inteligentnym”, aby nie zauważyć kamyczka na swojej drodze. Na tę przeszkodę natknęły się właśnie Sadie i Staci, które mogły już zapomnieć o dotarciu do mety. Sam minerał znajdował się dosłownie tuż przed metą, akurat wtedy, kiedy to laski były przed facetami. Ostatecznie Geoff poprowadził drużynę do zwycięstwa, dając im remis. Następne zadanie miało rozstrzygnąć los drużyn. Jones: 2-2! Mamy remisik! To znaczy, że krótki mecz koszykówki zadecyduje wszystko! Leshawna i Amy kontra Duncan i Lightning. Jones był sędzią i ubrał się w takie ciuchy, jak Chef Hatchet podczas... podsumowań w TDA. Chodziło o tę różową, stylową kieckę. Jones: Świetna, nie? :D Przynajmniej leży na mnie jak ulał! Amy i Duncan wybuchają śmiechem. (PZ – Amy): Chyba jestem tu najbardziej zbliżona charakterem do Duncana. Jest taki nieprzewidywalny, niegrzeczny i mógłby być mój. Warto, abym zrobiła pierwszy krok i udowodniła, że mnie na wiele stać ;). Nie mogę być tak cicha jak Sammy. Ona akurat jednak miała farta, bo to chłopak od razu zaprosił ją. Heh, znowu powiedziałam Sammy? W sumie, Samey to była moja niewolnica, a to... moja siostra. Nie zasłużyła na takie imię. Może być Sammy albo Samantha, tak jak na tym kursie pływania. Wtedy jednak to ja byłam najlepsza :D (PZ – Duncan): Amy to niezła laska. Widać, że nie jest tak denna niczym Courtney lub smętna i żałosna niczym Gwen >.> Jones rzuca piłkę do góry. Leshawna daje do Amy. Blondynka próbuje dostać się do Leshawny, jednak ta jest skutecznie blokowana przez Lightninga. Ostatecznie jednak piłka wychodzi na out po natarciu bad boya. Piłkę ma Leshawna i skutecznie rzuca do Amy. Ta próbuje trafić do kosza, jednak nic jej się nie udaje. Po chwili oderwijmy się od gry. Wśród zarośli da się usłyszeć jakiś szelest i dziwne, irytujące podśmiechujki. Słychać też udany strzał do kosza. Lightning zdobywa 2 punkty dla Potworów. 2:0!!! Lightning: Juu-huu, Lightning dał punkty drużynie! Amy podaje piłkę Leshawnie. Ta tylko omija na spokojnie Duncana i Lightninga, wykonuje słynny wsad królowej Leshawny, co kończy się powodzeniem. 2:2!!! Leshawna: I tak się bawimy! Amy: Juu-chuuu! :D Cały czas ta czwórka walczy o piłki. Okazuje się, że z trawy pojawia się okrąglutka, łysa głowa, której da się na obecną chwilę zauważyć wyłącznie jej cień. Niczym błyskawica chowa się w następnych krzakach. Przez przypadek nadepnął na szkło, ale nikt na niego nie zwracał uwagi – bowiem Leshawna, Amy, Lightning i Duncan byli skupieni na wygranej. Wiedzą, że gdy ich zespół przegra, jedno z nich zostanie odstrzelone. (PZ – Duncan): Powinniśmy sobie darować to wyzwanie. W sumie Max i tak odleci albo Harold', więc... ;) Duncan daje się Amy. Ta wrzuca do kosza. 4-2! Leshawna: Dobra robota, dziewczyno! Lightning: Nie damy im wygrać! Leshawna: Dobra, słodziaczku. Pokaż się. Lightning zbliża się do Leshawny. Ta tylko zabiera mu na spokojnie piłkę i wrzuca do kosza. 6-2! Amy: TAK! >:) Lightning: No co jest? Duncan: Sorry, po poprzednim wyzwaniu zmęczony jestem. Lightning: Ziom, nasza drużyna będzie na wymarciu. Duncan: Jak pozbędziesz się Maxa, to tak nie będzie ;) Lightningowi dało to do myślenia. Lightning: Ten fioletowy kurdupel, co stał się łysy? I w tym momencie Leshawna biegnąc z piłką, wywróciła się. Dostała procą, a z krzaków wyszedł – Max. Amy: TYŚ TO ZROBIŁ??? Max: Tak. Nic jej nie będzie >:) Teraz twoja kolej :') Amy uniknęła strzału. Jednym susem rzuciła się na Maxa, aby go obezwładnić. Zabrała też piłkę jako broń i nawalała go po każdych częściach ciała. Amy: OD LESHAWNY WARA GNOMIE!!! Duncan i Lightning są bardzo zadowoleni widząc Amy pastwiącą się nad tym karakanem. Leshawna ostatkiem sił podnosi kciuk do góry. U Jonesa też widoczny banan na twarzy, po chwili jednak prosi, aby przestała. Jones: Spoko... już >_> Patrzy się na całego zadrapanego Maxa. Amy: Ja bym tego karakana zamordowała! <.< Jones: Wiem! Ale za to koniec gry. 6-2. Wygrywają... SZNYCLOWE BANDZIORY! W ZASADZIE... DORZUCIŁBYM 5 PUNKTÓW ZA IKONICZNE UDERZENIE SABOTAŻYSTY! Sznyclowe Bandziory pojawiły się. Widzą tylko Leshawnę, której jest niedobrze, zadrapanego Maxa i Amy usatysfakcjonowaną. Geoff: Leshawna! :O Cameron: Co się stało? :O Amy: Na mnie nie patrzcie! Wskazuje Maxa. Amy: To dziwne. Ale tak, ten kurdupel jest odpowiedzialny za kontuzję Leshawny! Jones: Mogę to potwierdzić. Amy go tylko obezwładniła. Geoff, Cameron i Anna Maria podchodzą gniewnie do Maxa. Max: Czego kurwa frajerzy >.< Anna Maria: Gówna ;) Zaczęli go nawalać, Scarlett dała zioła Leshawnie. Scarlett: Lepiej się już czujesz? Leshawna: W sumie tak. Brzuch mnie nie boli od tego szkła. Scarlett: Widzę szklany kamień. Nie robi krzywdy, jeśli na niego nadepniesz, ale jak spadnie na ciebie – może zadać takie obrażenia, jak sopel. Prosi Amy. Scarlett: Amy, pozwól tu. Scarlett doradziła jej, co ma zrobić blondynka, aby Leshawna wróciła do pełni sił. W międzyczasie Geoff, Anna Maria, Lightning i Duncan niewiarygodnie oszpecili Maxa. Był cały nagi, łysy, nie miał nigdzie włosów, miał mocno obitą buzię, prawie wszystkie wybite zęby... w sumie, „biedaczek”. Duncan: To jest zemsta. A co by było, gdybyś trafił jednego z nas? Max nic nie mógł mówić. Jedyne co próbował, to zbliżył się do swojego przyrodzenia. Anna Maria wstanęła na nim... i zwymiotowała. Anna Maria: FUU! Weźcie go ubierzcie! >:( Jones: Dobra. Ja sprawdzę co u Mereditha. Jones wchodzi do karczmy. Tam tylko Meredith, który miał spuszczoną głowę w dół, trzymał rozwalony telefon, potłuczone zdjęcie jego rodziny i był załamany z kartką. Jones: O JEZU. Co się stało? Meredith tylko schował głowę pod poduszkę, by ten mógł nie usłyszeć jego emocji. Dał mu jednak ze zrezygnowaniem list. Ten go odłożył i był przerażony. Jones: I to wszystko ona ci zrobiła? :( Przytulił go, jednak ten próbował się odsunąć i jeszcze spadł z łóżka. Jones: Nie zostawię cię tak. Jak chcesz, mogę zadzwonić do twoich przyjaciół. Nie znam ich, może... Sabina opuszcza wyspę z bombą zegarową w ręku. Po chwili jednak jest zatrzymana przez policję. Wezwał ją nie kto inny, jak Manson. Manson: Ja tylko mogę suczyć w show ;* Idzie zadowolona. ???: Sabino Falcon, jesteś niniejszym aresztowana za usiłowanie morderstwa obozowiczów wyspy Pahkitew-Wawanakwa! Sabina: JPRDL! MAŁO BRAKOWAŁO! >:(((((((( Skuli ją, wrzucili bombę do śmieci, rozwalając przy tym jej... dmuchanego strusia, na którym próbowała uciec i zabrali. Policjant: Czeka cię teraz baaaaaardzo długa rozmowa. Widzi jej twarz. Policjant: I to jeszcze recydywa. Oj, będzie... <3 Nie dokończył, bo Sabina kopnęła go w twarz, gdzie stracił dwa siekacze. Ci obezwładnili ją. Na wszystko patrzył przerażony Jones i Meredith, który postanowił usiąść nad rzeką. Jones: Czyli dziś na ceremonię nie przyjdziesz? Jones daje mu telefon. Jones: Jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował – dzwoń. Przyjdę do ciebie zaraz ;) Idzie na ceremonię. Obie drużyny świętują. Jedna z nich swoje zwycięstwo, czyli po prostu Sznyclowe Bandziory. Geoff: Nieźle wam poszło, laski! Udało wam się pokonać Lightninga i... Duncana! Sam w to nadal nie wierzę! Amy: Trzeba uwierzyć ;) Czy sprowadziłabym na was fatum przegranych? Oj, Jo Sro się myliła... ;') Razem z Anną Marią zaczęły się śmiać. Amy: Wiecie, co jest najgorsze? Ten skurwiel Max położył Leshawnę. Cameron: Jestem pewny, że dojdzie do siebie. Musisz tak wytrzymać tylko z trzy godziny. Leshawna: Dam sobie radę. Dostawałam już gorzej po mordzie od Heather lub od niedźwiedzia, więc i to wytrzymam. (PZ – Leshawna): Ten fioletowy cwel ma niezłą nauczkę. Dobrze mu tak! >_> Ceremonia: Wszyscy oddali głosy. Każdy też mierzy wzrokiem Maxa. Duncan: Nagrabiłeś sobie, kolo. Jones: Witam wszystkich na ceremonii! Kto ma ochotę na piankę? Na tacy pokazuje sześć pianek. Jones: Widzicie, że tylko sześć łakoci bezpieczeństwa. Kto nie dostanie tych pysznych delikatesów, może już pożegnać się z programem i... albo nie. „I” to dokończę, jak rozdam pianki. Daje piankę Staci, Sadie, Ligthningowi i Izzy. Jones: Piankę też otrzyma... … … Harold'. Rzuca mu piankę. Harold': A jednak :d Staci przewraca oczami. (PZ – Staci): Nie dało się wywalić trzech naraz? :) Jones: Jeśli chodzi o eliminację, zostali nam Duncan – pokazałeś dziś wiele i Max – również pokazał wiele, ale marniej skończył. Przegłosowany niemalże jednomyślnie został... … … … … … … … … … Każdy skanduje imię Maxa. Jones: Tak, to chodzi o Maxa! Max: O NIE NIE NIE. ZŁO WRÓCI. Jones: No właśnie nie >:) Na czole przyczepia mu czerwoną tabliczkę: „Ten uczestnik ma niniejszy zakaz wstępu na wyspę Pahkitew-Wawanakwa, tak jak i na uczestnictwo w sezonach Totalnej Porażki. Podpisano przez Scarlett, Jonesa, Mereditha, Tophera, Manson i Szefa Hatcheta.”. Duncan: Wait, zaraz, jak to Szefa? Jones: Zapytaliśmy go o zdanie ;) Scarlett przybiła piątkę z Manson. (PZ – Scarlett): Marzenia jednak się spełniają. Bajo, frajerze <3 ;) Max wściekły siada na kajutę i od razu odpływa do domu. Jones: Wygląda na to, że Jo zostaje kolejny raz na Wyspie Odkupienia. W grze pozostało ich 12. Czy pozbędziemy się kogoś następnym razem? A nie, wait! Meredith! Biegnie do niego. Ekran się ściemnia i widać końcową czołówkę. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki